


bedtime

by Mintyaegyo



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Non AU, Sleepy hwanwoong, dance practice, he calls hwanwoong peanut, pure fluff, soft hyung youngjo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyaegyo/pseuds/Mintyaegyo
Summary: Hwanwoong stays late to practice and Youngjo  comes to bring him home and takes care of him because he’s exhausted.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	bedtime

Hwanwoong could feel his chest hurt from breathing so hard, the music pumping through his veins, muscles screaming.  _ Just one more go _ , he thought.  _ I can do this, I’m almost there.  _ He took a shuddering breath and pushed his hair back from his forehead as he pressed play one more time, wanting to perfect the choreography. He knew it was nearing 10pm. He knew all the other boys had gone home a few hours ago. But he  _ needed _ this. He loved dancing. 

He was lost in the music, moving his body as he watched himself in the mirror, humming in time with the beat. He could feel the sweat trickle down his back, soaked into his t-shirt, but that was a necessary drawback of practice. He doesn’t hear the door to the practice room open, doesn’t notice the footsteps on the wooden floor- he’s too busy watching his body line in the mirror, making sure his moves are sharp, but graceful. 

“Yah, Yeo Hwanwoong.” 

He jumps, squeaking. His cheeks are bright red from exertion and he looks exhausted, but he still feels energy and passion bubble up inside him. 

“Hyung? What are you doing here?” It was Youngjo, standing behind him with a fond grin on his face, a hoodie falling off his shoulder. He’s got a bottle of vitamin drink in one hand, and take out in the other. 

“Well first of all, I missed you.” He grinned cheekily, shrugging, holding out the drink as a silent offering that Hwanwoong takes. His throat burns as he shakes his head- shy from Youngjo’s professed soft feelings. “Second of all, we all ate dinner like three hours ago and I know you haven’t. Third of all, you need to  _ rest _ .”

“But hyung, I was  _ almost _ done! It’s almost perfect.” Hwanwoong breathes out before unscrewing the lid on the drink and tilting his head back to guzzle half of it. “I was gonna come home after this song, I promise.”

“Uh-huh.” Youngjo chuckles, ruffling his dark brown waves. “Sure ya were. C’mon Peanut, time to pack it up. Get your sweater.” He beckons for the younger to go with him and Hwanwoong huffs, but goes and grabs his phone from the aux cord and shoves his sweater on haphazardly. He goes to pick up his bag from the corner and throws it over his shoulder before taking Youngjo’s hand. 

On the walk back to their dorm, Hwanwoong’s exhaustion starts to catch up with him and his entire body feels sore and tired. He slides his sneakers off and shuffles to the kitchen with Youngjo, who opens the takeout and serves him a plate of noodles and chicken- there weren’t any leftovers because the rest of the boys had eaten all the food. Youngjo blames Dongju, but also he likes treating the younger members often, Hwanwoong included. 

Seoho walks into the kitchen and mumbles a hello to both of them. Hwanwoong mumbles one back, eyes nearly closing as his tiredness catches up to him more with a mouthful of noodles. Seoho giggles and ruffles his hair before going back to his room. Hwanwoong huffs in response. 

When he’s done eating, his head is nearly laid down on the table and Youngjo can’t help but coo softly. He wants to let the younger rest but surely, he’d be even more sore if he slept hunched over like that so he rubs Hwanwoong’s back to gently coax him awake enough to shuffle to his bed. He scoops up the shorter boy and leans him against his own body as he leads him to the bathroom to wash up before bed. 

Hwanwoong is pliant and sleepy like a kitten and Youngjo wets a cloth to wipe the earlier sweat off his face so he doesn’t break out, then he puts toothpaste on the brush for him, helping him brush his teeth before he leads him into the bedroom. Hwanwoong flops himself on the bed as Youngjo opens a drawer to grab a clean t-shirt and shorts for him. 

“Peanut.”

A whine. 

“Woong-ah, you gotta sit up. You can’t wear sweaty clothes to bed. Arms up.”

The younger boy huffs and pouts but obeys, sitting up and lifting up his arms, letting his hyung change his shirt. He opts to change his shorts himself before curling back up on the bed like a kitten, messy blonde hair strewn out on the pillow and his lips in a pout as he’s almost instantly asleep. Youngjo smiles fondly and coos, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“Sleep well, Peanut~”


End file.
